1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handling implements and more particularly pertains to a beverage keg handling device for facilitating ease of manual manipulation of a beverage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of handling implements is known in the prior art. More specifically, handling implements heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art handling implements include U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,290; U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,768; U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,904; U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,079; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,304.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a beverage keg handling device for facilitating ease of manual manipulation of a beverage keg which includes a pair of handles positionable on diametrically opposed sides of a beverage keg, an alignment strap extending between the handles for circumferential positioning about the keg, and a securing strap extending between the handles which can be secured about the keg beneath an annular ridge thereof to permit manual lifting of the keg by the handles.
In these respects, the beverage keg handling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating ease of manual manipulation of a beverage keg.